A Fixed Point
by glubglubhonkhonk
Summary: when jack runs off with captain john, who will be there to save ianto's heart? janto and jowen! plz r&r!  I wrote this as a joke, don't even read it ever


Hi guyz! I'm new to this site hehe but I really love the show torchwood and I am a huge janto fan but I also like owen a lot and I HATE gwen omg lol so anway I hope you guyz like my first story!

* * *

**A Fixed Point**

Roll back to the dawn of time. When the sun first began to shine. When the universe was only an infant, just beginning to expand. A dark-haired man dressed in period military clothing sat on the dusty red ground of a brand new planet. To his left was another man, similarly dressed but wearing a red coat as opposed to the first man's blue one.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Captain Jack Harkness spoke as they both gazed upwards. Newly formed stars were shining in the sky and ancient gasses still lingered in space, creating a hundred rainbows against a black, black sky. The man next to him, the one in the red coat, sighed slightly.

"Yeah," he said, laying backwards and resting his hands on his stomach. "So you're really going to say at that place, aren't you? Even when I can take you to places like this?"

"John..." Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I'm connected to that place now. The Doctor said that I was a fixed point in time and space and well... Torchwood is where I'm fixed. It's _my_ point." He's my point, Jack thought, picturing a man in a expensive suit, brewing coffee early in the morning.

"He's really it for you then?" John turned to his friend, sitting up. He had picked up on the implication anyway and his eyes were sincere, something Jack had not seen for a long, long time. Jack paused for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Yes. He is."

Meanwhile, back at Torchwood in present day, the man in the suit _was_ making coffee in the early morning.

"Oh, hello Ianto," Tosh said as she entered the hub. Ianto smiled in greeting, handing her a mug full of delicious coffee that he had just finished brewing.

"Hello Tosh," he replied.

"Jack back yet?" the woman asked. Ianto merely shook his head. Captain Jack had been gone for almost two months now. He'd left with John Hart. That had been it. He'd just left and he didn't even give anyone an explanation. It was different when he'd left with the Doctor, but leaving with John made Ianto's heart ache even worse.

Tosh gave him a pat on the back and went to her computer. Ianto started to clean the coffee station.

Around eleven in the morning, Gwen and Owen rushed into the hub, carrying a small, frail girl who seemed to be unconscious.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked, concerned as the two rushed the girl down to the med bay.

"We were walking to work and she just appeared before us, like she came from the Rift or something," Owen said, using his medical equipment to examine the girl.

"Is she dead?" Tosh asked, a frightened look on her face.

"No..." Owen said. "I think she's going to be okay but we need to try and wake her up. Tehre could be brain damage." Using advanced science, they all managed to wake the girl up. She blinked, trying to sit up, but Owen pressed a hand against her tiny breasts and she stayed still. "Don't move," he said. "You might have injuries I haven't seen yet."

"Who... who are all of you" she asked, scared. The girl was beautiful, but she looked sickly. Her light blonde hair was a mess and her bright blue eyes were confused and filled with unshed tears.

"We're Torchwood," Tosh explained ina voice meant to ease the girl's fright as Owen continued to examine her. "We're here to help you. Don't be afraid."

"Well maybe she should be afraid. She just fell out of the rift, we don't even know who she is or what happened," Gwen scoffed at Tosh who just rolled her eyes at Gwen's insensitivity. That was so in character for Gwen. She was such a bitch and didn't care about anyone but herself, especially since Jack had run off with Captain John.

"Gwen, could you just shut up for five freaking minutes and let me make sure she's okay?" Owen glared at Gwen who just rolled her eyes and walked out of the med bay.

"Ianto..." Tosh said, looking over at the coffee boy, who was staring down at the girl on the table of the med bay, frozen. "You're been pretty quiet. Is something wrong?"

"That's..." Ianto began. "That's my sister."

"She disappeared when we were younger. I left her in the park one day and then she was just... gone. Everone assumed she had been kidnapped. I always... I always thought it was my fault. I always thought..." he trailed off, turned away from the others so they would not see his tears.

Owen paused his examination, looking up at Ianto with concern. Wait, was he really feeling concerned for the freaking office boy? He huffed at himself, looking abck down at the pretty young girl.

Tosh walked over to Ianto and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was the Rift. And she's back now. You can help her, Ianto." The Welsh man nodded, turning back towards the med bay and walking down.

"Don't be such a baby, Ianto," Gwen said, laughing at the man. Suddenly, the blonde girl sprang up. Owen was too surprised to move and so the girl managed to sprint up the steps. She grabbed Gwen by the hair and hit her square in the face.

"Brenna!" Ianto shouted, taking the girl by the hand and dragging her away from Gwen.

"Nobody insults my brother!" she screamed. Ianto uplled her into a hug as Gwen ran out of the door.

"I hope she never comes back," Owen commented, his arms folded.

"Yeah, she definitely deserved that. Your sister is fierce," Tosh laughed.

"Yes, she is. I missed you, Brenna," he looked down at his younger sister with tears in his eyes. She smiled back up at him.

"I missed you too, big brother." They cried as they hugged each other.

"Maybe we should leave you two for a bit," Tosh said, smiling compassionately at the two siblings. "We'll leave you both to explain things. Come on Owen, let's get a drink." Ianto secretly smiled, knowing that Tosh was probably using this excuse to get a pseudo date with her crush, Doctor Owen Harper. He didn't see what Tosh saw in the man, other than physical attractiveness, but her "secret" attraction was adorable.

"Alright," Owen sighed, obviously not really wanting to go but going anyway to appease Tosh. They left together.

"What is this place? And how has your life been? Tell me everything, Ianto," Brenna said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at her brother almost shyly. He had aged so much since she last saw him. He was only fifteen years old when she disappeared; she was eleven.

"This is Torchwood. We're here to control what comes in and out of the Rift, like you. Torchwood was established in 2700 BCE, which is before the common era, by the way, which we use instead of BC because it's politically correct and all," Ianto said.

"Oh Yan, you always were all proper," Brenna teased, lightly punching her brother in the arm. Ianto laughed, smiling a bigger smile than he'd smiled in a while. "So do you have a _girlfriend_? What about Lisa? Are you still with her?" A pained look crossed Ianto's face and he looked away. "Oh... what... what happened?"

"Lisa died," he said and then explained to his sister the story of how Lisa was turned into a Cyberman. "And... well, I was sort of with... my boss. Jack Harkness." He blushed as Brenna looked surprised. He'd never dated a guy before, never even expressed interest, so it must have been surprising to her.

"Ooh, Yan, I hope he's cute. Where is he?" she asked, looking around the hub as if she expected him to be hiding somewhere.

"He uh... he left. With another man."

"Oh..." Brenna held a hand to her mouth, looking at her brother with pity. "I'm so sorry. He didn't deserve you anyway."

"Yeah," a voice came from behind Ianto. The Welshman turned to see who it was. It was Owen. "He doesn't deserve you."

Ianto was surprised. "I thought you went to the pub with Tosh?"

"Nah..." Owen said, shrugging. "Didn't feel like it."

"Thank you for helping me," Brenna smiled at Owen, who nodded back at her. "I'll just leave you two alone now." She could sense that there was something between these two, but it was obviously hidden and deeply suppressed. Maybe some time alone would do them some good.

Later that night after Ianto had dropped his sister off at his flat, he sat in a pub with Owen.

"You seemed to be out of character tonight," Ianto said, taking a drink from his drink. Owen smirked.

"Yeah, well, you don't really know much about me, do you tea boy?" he said.

"I guess not. You don't know much about me either. We don't know much about each other."

Owen looked away for a moment, his eyes gazing at the other people in the pub. "That's true. So tell me about yourself." His eyes landed back on Ianto.

"Aren't you and I supposed to be.. you know... not fond of each other's existence?"

"I just felt like maybe you'd want some company at a time like this. If you don't, I can just freaking leave, you know. The one time I try to be nice and show who I really am inside, you don't want that. It's bullcrap." Owen folded his arms, shaking his head and looking at Ianto with contempt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Really..." Ianto said, his eyes looking at Owen softly. "I just... I'm surprised is all. This is good, really. And thank you." Owen relaxed, sighing.

"Yeah... sorry I snapped. I've just... well, the anniversary of something from my past is coming up soon. I just... it's been a hard month is all." He blushed and looked shyly down at the table. He began picking at a napkin.

"Oh," Ianto said. "Are you alright?" He felt worried for his coworker. He didn't know why, be he did. Maybe it was because he'd had such a tumultuous day himself.

"I'll be fine, as always," Owen said quietly. Ianto reached out and rested a hand on top of one of Owen's.

"We're never fine," he said softly. "I know the feeling well, it's practically my closest friend. The feeling that it's always raining inside your mind." Owen pulled his hand away, unable to look at the man across the table.

"I had a fiancee. Her name was Katie. She... well, she was sick for a while and... well, when she was under surgery for it one day, Jack came waltzing in the way that he does and... she had an alien in her brain. She didn't make it. And I... it just hurt so badly. It still does." Owen put his hands in his lap, still not looking at Ianto.

Ianto's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know this about Owen. He didn't know that they shared a similar experience of losing their loves. "Hard to believe you were ever tied down..." he said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. Owen laughed a bit, looking up at Ianto.

"I fill the void in my heart by sleeping around, but... I mean, deep down... I don't really want all of that," he said. He looked at Owen from underneath his eyelashes. "Don't tell the others or I'll kill you, but... sometimes... I want to just hold someone, to be held... sometimes want a hug."

Ianto looked at Owen in a new light. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Does Jack ever...?"

"No," Ianto said, sighing and sitting up straight. "You were right, you know... that time you said I was only a fuck for him. You were right."

"Ianto... I... I meant what I said when I said he doesn't deserve you." Owen gave Ianto a smile. Ianto smiled back. "Do you want to come back to my flat with me? We could just... watch a film or something."

"Sure," Ianto said. "I'll call Brenna and let her know I won't be coming home."

Back at Owen's flat, the two men were sitting on the couch and watching Die Hard. The movie was the favorite of both of them. They had never known that they had so much in common.

As the night dragged on, the two men inched closer and closer to each other until eventually, their thighs were pressed against one another.

"Ianto..." Owen said shyly, looking at Ianto from under his eyelashes. He was blushing and Ianto smiled nervously.

"Owen."

Their lips were drawn together as if by the magical force of fate. The kiss was soft at first, but slowly grew passionate until the two men had to pull away to breathe.

"Do you want to go to your bedroom?" Ianto asked. A blush crept upon Owen's face full force.

"I've never... I mean, with a guy.. I've never..." Owen said, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle."

So the two men went to Owen's bed. They shed their clothing and pressed their bodies together, kissing and melding. It was sensual and passionate, a loving moment between the two men. Ianto was the top so he was very careful about pressing into Owen. But as things progressed, Owen was not protesting at all. He moaned as Ianto slammed into him again and again. They reached their climaxes together, both yelling the other's name.

After doing it, Ianto collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch is breath. "That was... amazing," he said.

"Yeah," Owen agreed, a grin on his face. Ianto turned and wrapped Owen in his arms, remembering what the man said earlyer about wanting to be held. There was a smile on Owen's face as he fell asleep.

Their relationship blossomed over the next couple weeks, and so did Torchwood. With Gwen Cooper gone, Brenna took her place in the field. There was plenty of Rift activity to keep them busy, but everybody was okay with it. Owen and Ianto had decided to keep their love a secret, so as not to upset Tosh.

And then... Jack came back.

The day he popped back into the hub, the only ones there were Ianto and Brenna, who were cleaning up and preparing to go home.

"Oh... um, who are you?" Brenna asked, being the first to notice the man.

"I'm Captain Jack. Who are _you_?"

"Oh! Wow! Um... I'm Ianto's sister. My name is Brenna. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Jack took it, bringing it to his lips. She giggled.

"You're very beautiful, just like your brother. Speaking of Ianto, is he here...?" Brenna nodded.

"Yan!" she shouted and Ianto came up from the archives.

"What is..." he trailed off, his eyes widening as he saw Jack. Jack moved forward to wrap Ianto in a hug, but Ianto backed away, avoiding it. "No. No, you don't get to hug me. You left. You left me all alone to run off with Captain John. You don't get the right to hug me." His voice was full of malice and anger, but most especially, it was full of pain.

"Ianto... I... I just had to figure things out," he said.

"Figure what things out, exactly?" he said, his nose flaring with anger.

"Figure us out. I just... I wanted to make sure it was the right decision," Jack responded, trying to be careful with his words so that he did not upset Ianto further. He understood why his beautiful Welshman would be angry.

"The right decision? Are you freaking kidding me? You... you're... just leave me alone!" Ianto shouted and stormed off back to the archives. Brenna stood there awkwardly as Captain Jack sighed and ran both hands through his hair.

"My brother was really hurt for a while, you know. I wasn't here for most of it, but I saw it in his eyes," she said. "But he's actually started to be happy, these past few weeks. I don't know why, but he has. Why would you come back and ruin that?" Jack's lip quivered.

"I really... I really just needed to figure things out," he said. "You know, I'm immortal. Did he tell you that? And I've met and loved so many people, only to have them die on me. The pain... you can't imagine the pain... I just needed to get away for a bit. I needed perspective, needed to know that this was right."

"And is it?" Brenna asked. "Is it right?"

"Yes..." Jack assured her. "Yes, it is."

"Then go tell him that."

Jack nodded and went down to the archives.

"Yan?" Jack called as he walked through the corridors, trying to find his coffee boy. "Ianto? Look... I just want to explain. Please let me explain."

Ianto appeared from around a corner. His cheeks were stained with tears. "You left, Jack."

"I know..." he stepped towards Ianto, but the other man took a step back and Jack paused. "I needed to know, Ianto. I needed to know the truth about how I felt for you, before things got out of hand. I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have. I just want you to be happy and I had to know that you could be happy with me, and that it would be worth it, in the end."

More tears threatened to fall from Ianto's face and he looked away, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I... Jack, I've been with someone else. Only for a few weeks, but..." He gazed back at the handsome man, his eyes scanning Jack's face. How he had missed that face. He had missed it so much.

"Who?" Jack asked, trying to disguise his pain.

Ianto winced a bit, but he answered truthfully. "Owen." There was silence for a long time, both men just staring at each other. Then, Jack spoke.

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly. Ianto bit his lower lip. Did he? He felt happy with Owen, he really did. And maybe... maybe he did love him. But when he looked at Jack Harkness, he felt differently. Being with Jack was an entirely different feeling than being with Owen. He just didn't know which was better.

He knew Owen would never hurt him. Owen understood him, whereas Jack was too jaded and such an anomaly that it'd be hard for him to connect with anyone too much.

"Yes... yes, I love him," Ianto said. "And I'm going to stay with him. I can't leave him for somebody who will just hurt me again."

Jack looked away. He seemed nervous, seemed like something else was on his mind. Ianto wondered what it was.

"Yan, I... I'm pregnant."

Ianto gaped. "What? How... how is that possible?"

"51st century hormones," Jack said, shrugging slightly. "It's... I mean, if you want to stay with Owen, I guess... I understand. We don't have to do this."

Ianto's mouth was still hanging open. This was huge news. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, and really didn't know what to even think. He was a father? He was going to be a father. With Jack. He looked at the man with a new light. They would have a family together. Ianto's heart swelled.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack said quietly. Ianto stepped forward and leaned into Jack's embrace.

"I love you, too."

The next day, Ianto dreaded breaking the news to Owen. In fact, he avoided the medic all day. He even avoided Jack, although the captain understood. Owen, however, did not.

At the end of the day, as Tosh and Brenna were leaving, Owen managed to corner Ianto.

"What's wrong? Why have you been ignoring me?" he asked, folding his arms and scowling. Ianto looked down. "It's Jack, isn't it? It's freaking Jack. I knew it. I knew this would happen." He turned and punched a wall.

"Owen... please try to understand."

"How am I supposed to understand? How the heck am I supposed to just be okay with this? I thought we... I thought we had something, you know? But you're just going back to your precious Jack." Owen rolled his eyes, trying to disguise the tears that wanted to fall.

"Owen... I love you. I do."

Those words did nothing to help the threat of crying. Owen stared at Ianto. "Then why?" he asked in a small voice.

"Jack..." Ianto sighed. "To the universe, Jack is a fixed point in space and time. But to me? Jack is a fixed point... in my heart."

Ianto held Owen as the man cried.

Five years later...

Little Bobby Owen Harkness-Jones was running around the hub, trying to chase the pterodactyl. Ianto yelled at his son in Welsh as the boy almost knocked over some equipment.

"Sorry Daddy!" the little boy yelled, giggling as Brenna picked him up.

"You're a rascal," she said, holding her nephew close. Ianto smiled, watching from above. Jack came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his now husband.

"It's his birthday, be nice," Jack scolded with a grin. Ianto laughed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can just tear this hub to the ground."

"You're the one who named him after this man," Tosh said with a laugh as her and Owen entered the hub hand in hand. It had taken Owen over a year, but he'd managed to mend his heart and realize what he'd missed all along: Tosh.

"Are you inviting Gwen to the birthday party?" Owen asked as the two approached Jack and Ianto. While none of the rest of them had kept in touch with the woman, Jack still did. He had felt bad for the girl, as he knew she was always in love with him and he had led her on for a while.

"Nah, I don't think I will," he responded and the other three sighed with relief.

"What about Rhys?" Tosh asked.

"Who's Rhys?" the other three asked simultaneously.

The End

I hope you guyz liked my story! Plz review! It will rly help me kno how to fix my writing and i'd like to kno how you guys felt. LOL!


End file.
